


In the eyes of true love

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [1]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Charlotte and Meier get a kitten through SCIENCE!, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, I think thats how to tag it, Little bit of angst, Loss of Virginity, Missionary, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, love making, or is it whump?, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Shortly after leaving earth Charlotte has some recovering to do. But that won't stop them from exploring their ship or being madly in love.





	In the eyes of true love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



From the moment Charlotte had begun to recover from Carmilla's attack Meier waited on her hand and foot; he brought her food, to the bathroom, fluffed her pillows, everything. He brought her various foods at mealtimes so that she could try new foods and see what she liked; he found the library and brought her books he thought she'd like. 

He told her of the greenhouse he'd discovered, about all of the lovely plants inside, and about the aquarium though it was empty. He'd found a strange lab, filled with vials labeled with the names of animals long thought extinct. There were huge manuals, some so thick he couldn't see over them from where they sat on the table, instructions on how to use the lab to revive the samples and create animals. 

A few weeks into their journey she had regained enough strength to walk, only a few steps at first, and she tried while Meier was away from her room. Carefully she slipped out of the bed, shivering as her bare feet met cold tile, grasping at the iv for support; unfortunately for her, iv stands do not make for a good crutch.

"Oh no!" 

She screamed in pain as her legs gave way, weeks of disuse making feeble and achy. The iv came crashing down atop her, the needle tugging free of her hand, making her cry out again. Charlotte tried to use her arms to lift herself, crawling out from under the metal stand, legs cramping from sudden use.

"Ahh..."

She reached down to rub at her calves, feeling the cramping get worse, groaning softly from pain. From outside of the room she heard rapid footsteps, the door whooshing open, as Meier frantically looking around the room. He spotted her lying on the floor and rushed over, fear in his eyes as he took her into his arms, putting her back in bed.

"Charlotte, are you alright? What happened?" he fussed over her, tucking the blankets in around her hips, reinserting the iv("Small pinch, my love.") smoothing her frazzled hair. "What happened, my starlight?"

She looked down, cheeks red with embarrassment. "I wanted to try walking further. I feel so much better now!"

Meier sighed softly, shaking his head, before drawing her into his arms. "My darling you must wait until I'm here to try! I understand you're feeling restless, but you must remember that you've been bedridden for some time. You need to regain your leg strength."

She nodded slowly, nuzzling into his chest. He gently squeezed her, kissing the crown of her head.

\--  
It took a few more weeks to regain the ability to walk by herself, but once she could Charlotte couldn't be confined; she was all over the ship, peeking into rooms, gushing over the garden and library, and carefully poking around the lab. She tried to read some of the manuals, but the sheer amount of words left her feeling dizzy.

The couple wandered the halls together, investigating rooms, and playing tag(though Meier always won). Charlotte found a room full of dresses and delighted in putting on a small fashion show for her love, even somehow managing to convince him to join her when they found male clothes the room over.

Somehow they managed to get the lab working, or they got really lucky, and soon had a small kitten join their journey; [a ginger](https://www.usmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Smoothie-the-Cat-Instagram-zoom.jpg) fluffball, with large green eyes, that they named Tricia. She was fond of perching on Meier's shoulder, purring loudly, though he jokingly complained about the obvious fur that lingered on his clothes. Thankfully there were two entire rooms dedicated to pet care and they found everything they needed to take care of their new charge.

Tricia was sweet as could be, trailing after her masters or riding their shoulders, snuggling up to them at night and batting at the toys they had found happily. Charlotte took time to brush her fur, humming softly as she did, and make sure her nails were properly trimmed. Tricia endured this gracefully, carefully leaping from Charlotte's lap when she was done.

\--  
It was about two months into their journey when they decided to wed, their only witness to be Tricia. But before they did they made sure to take the time to research each others wedding practices and set up their chosen chapel perfectly. Charlotte even made a small lace collar for Tricia, a tiny bell jingling as she moved.

Meier endured the pain to make a proper cross(not that Charlotte knew, she'd never let him do it otherwise), taking care not to allow his powers to bend it, as well as making sure that he was not in its presence for too long without drinking several cups of blood. He dared not risk Charlotte's life, not after having almost lost her.

For her part, Charlotte chose several different flowers to make into decorations for the wedding; white and red chrysanthemum for the arch, gardenia, and bird of paradise for the garlands. Her bouquet had purple lilac, one sunflower(as they are so large), and white carnations. She took the time to make sure each flower symbolized something she felt in her relationship with Meier and hoped that he would gather their meanings or at least their importance to her.

\--  
When the day finally arrived they met in the garden area, the cross Meier had crafted so carefully was covered by a sheet, seated on a low table with a similar cloth and covered in red roses, and the trees were wrapped in the flower garlands. There was a long pale pink carpet that led from the entrance to the arch, and Meier stood near the covered cross to await his bride.

Tricia entered the room before her, mewing softly as she trotted up to Meier, Charlotte's fluffy maid of honor. Then there she was, like a vision from Meier's dearest dreams; clad in her white wedding gown, a translucent veil attached to a jeweled hairband covering her dark tresses. She wore little makeup, a bit of pink lipstick and eyeshadow, and she looked every bit as lovely as he imagined she would.

When she came to a stop at his side, setting her bouquet on the table that held the cross, she smiled at him. "Hello, my darling."

"My starlight, you look wonderful." His eyes glimmered with unshed tears of joy. "I have something to show you,"

He turned and removed the sheet, revealing the shining silver cross.

"A cross! But, where did it come from? Are you alright?" She looked at him concerned, worry filling her eyes.

"I made it-"  
"Made it!? But it could have hurt you!"

He took a gentle hold of her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "I know how much your family means to you, and how you wish they could have been here. I know that your faith played a large part in your life, and I remembered how you once told me of your cousin's wedding, and how beautiful you found the church. I cannot give you that, but I can give you an altar."

She felt the tears escape her eyes, thinking of how much pain he had put himself through, just to give her the beautiful alter before her. "Oh, my love..."

He brushed her tears away, before stepping back a pace with her hands in his. "Charlotte Elbourne, here in this place before the stars and any Gods there may be, I, Meier Link, give you my heart and soul. To walk beside until the day the stars fall from the skies, in life, death and beyond. I take you to be my wife, my love, and my soul."

He slipped the ring over her finger, the shiny gold glinting in the light.

"Meier Link, here in this place before the stars and any Gods there may be, I, Charlotte Elbourne, give you my heart and soul. To walk beside until the day the stars fall from the skies, in life, death and beyond. I take you to be my husband, my love, and my soul."

She placed the ring on his finger and stepped forward to kiss his lips, as his wife. Meier smiled as he pulled away, going over to the record player he had moved into the room earlier, setting the needle onto the record as soft waltz music filled the room.

"Will you dance with me, my wife?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded, the joyful tears slipping down her cheeks as she stepped into his arms. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as they swayed to the music, feeling her husband(her husband!) nuzzle her hair. As the music picked up he pulled back a little, dipping a giggling Charlotte before spinning her in place, then drawing her close.

"Meier!" she laughed happily.  
\--  
They were eager to finally touch each other. After their dance had turned to making out they had all but ran to their bedroom. Tricia had wandered off somewhere, as though she knew not to interrupt them, but just to be sure Meier stopped long enough to lock the door.

He carried his bride(his wife!) over to their bed, the red curtains of the canopy pulled back, and set her down gently. He kissed her sweetly as he pulled away, reaching into the bedside table to grab a set of nail clippers and a file.

"My love? What are you doing?"

He stood over the garbage can, carefully clipping his sharp nails. "It's the only way I can be sure I won't hurt you. I want to touch all of you, my love, and to do so I must make sure my nails are dull."

After finishing clipping them, he set about filing them smooth, blowing on them to get them clean. Once satisfied that he could touch her safely, he returned to her, putting away the file and clippers. Then he removed his coat, setting it on the chair nearby, and held his hand out.

"Shall we remove that lovely gown?" 

Charlotte felt a blush creep to her cheeks as it sunk in: they were going to make love, going to see each other nude. She dipped her head shyly as she took his hand, feeling a little woozy from nerves. She jolted as she felt his hand on the zipper and Meier stopped.

"Charlotte? Are you alright? We don't have to if you don't feel ready, you know."

She was ready, but she was oh so nervous. _What if she didn't do good enough and he was left unsatisfied? What about her, could women even orgasm? What if-_

"It will be alright my darling, I would be more than satisfied just holding you."

Her jaw dropped. "I-did I say...out loud?!"

Meier chuckled softly, drawing her close and gently squeezing. "Oh, my love. Yes. You were talking out loud."

She buried her face in his chest, embarrassment overriding any arousal she had been feeling. He ran his hand over her back soothingly.

"And just so you know," his tone was playful. "Women can orgasm. And I certainly intend for you to cum."

Charlotte pulled back in surprise, face red, as her husband laughed teasingly. "M-Meier!"

He kissed her nose when his laughter calmed. "Yes, my sweet?"

She pouted cutely, reaching up to pinch his cheek even as she smiled. "Why don't we...get more comfortable?"

It was his turn to blush, surprised by her sudden boldness; it quickly faded, a coy smirk taking its place. "Yes, why don't we?"

Without warning he undid the zipper, taking the chance to gently grope her bottom, making her squeak in surprise. But she got her revenge, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and kissing the newly exposed skin. She tucked her fingers into his waistline, tugging gently.

"My love, please. I don't think I can wait much longer..."

He reached up and removed the headband and veil, setting them with on the nightstand, and untucked his shirt from his waist as Charlotte slipped out of her gown. He turned around just as it hit the floor, feeling as though time had stopped at the exact moment. Under her gown she had on a [white](https://d2wqfpkilprt19.cloudfront.net/images/sites/fredericks/1538065792685_-8798435504853804138.1200w.jpg) lacy corset and sheer stockings. The corset pushed her breasts together slightly, and Meier found himself wondering where she had found this little number.

"Do you...like it?"

He snapped out of his reverie, nodding rapidly. "Yes, you-" he cleared his throat. "You look...stunning."

She half-sighed half-chuckled in relief, stepping out of the pool of fabric and bending over to pick it up. Meier admired the swell of her breasts as she straightened, dress gathered in her arms, and walk over to the chair. His eyes were next drawn to her rear, snuggly held by the cloth, and her shapely legs as she toed her heels off.

He walked up behind her, kissing her shoulders and setting his hands on her waist. "You are truly dazzling, my starlight."

Meier turned her around, cupping her face and kissed her deeply, tongue brushing against her lips. She parted them, her own tongue meeting his as his hands slipped down to settle on her hips. They stood like that for a moment, kissing hungrily, before Meier began walking backward toward the bed. He pulled away to maneuver Charlotte onto the bed, fingers slipping under the straps of her corset to draw them down. She reached back and pulled the laces loose, helping him to pull it over her head and discard it at their feet.

Charlotte gasped softly as the cool air met her heated skin, pink nipples hardening quickly as Meier knelt to draw off the stockings one by one. When the second came off his kissed the top of her foot, working his way up her calf, to her inner thigh. He nuzzled the damp patch that had formed on her panties, running the tip of his tongue over the cloth.

"Ha! Meier, that's...you don't need to do that."

He nuzzled her inner thigh again. "I want to. Charlotte, I would do anything for you. And I want you to feel good."

"Meier...I want to make you feel good too."

He hooked his thumbs into the waist of her panties, dragging them down slowly, Charlotte raising her hips so he could slide them off completely. Almost on instinct, she snapped her legs closed, cheeks flushed once more. Meier smiled indulgently, placing his hands on her knees and gently prying them apart so that he could see her sex. The outer labia were parted and wet, pink flesh glistening in the dim lighting, Her clitoris was peeking out from the hood, and he leaned forward to fun his tongue through the soaked folds. 

"Ahh, mm!"

Charlotte threw her head back, supporting herself with her left hand as her right carded through his hair. Meier sucked hard on her clit, tongue curved so the tip could catch against the swollen bud. Charlotte tugged the silk ribbon holding his hair loose, letting it flutter to the floor, as she ran her hand through his hair again. 

"Meier...my love, please."

He moved away, standing to remove the rest of his own clothes. Charlotte's blush deepened at the sight of his manhood, half-erect and flushed, as her husband returned to the bed. He gently pressed her backward, shifting so they lay lengthwise on the soft mattress. Meier brought his hand to Charlotte's breast, fondling to soft flesh gently, tugging her nipple lightly as he kissed her again. Charlotte brought her hand to his chest also, tweaking his nipple gently. Meier groaned low in his throat, nipping at her bottom lip, as her hand slipped lower, fingertips lightly caressing his cock.

He moaned again as she took the hardening member into her hand, rubbing the tip with her palm, stroking him slowly. His hips bucked as she speed up, thumb pressing against the slit at the head, and he moved his mouth to her breast, lapping at her nipple. Charlotte lay her head back, mewling softly as he took her nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling around the bud, before sucking.

"Mmm!"

He lifted his head to look into her eyes as he moved his hand between her legs, running the fingers over her wet labia, carefully pressing his forefinger inside. Charlotte cried out as his finger breached her, rubbing along her walls before moving slowly in and out of her. She raised her hips, losing her grip on his cock, opting instead to grasp at his shoulder. After a moment or two of thrusting his finger into her, he added a second, scissoring them slowly between thrusts. His thumb rubbed at her clit in slow circles, maintaining eye contact with his beloved as he did.

"Are you ready my love?"

She nodded, the nerves returning briefly, moaning quietly as he removed his fingers. He stopped suddenly, eyes locked on the small amount of blood that coated his fingers from the initial penetration.

Charlotte suddenly cupped his wrist, pushing his fingers toward his face. "It's alright my love. You can taste my blood if you like. I trust you."

He took his fingers into his mouth, sucking the sweet blood off of them quickly; he felt a small stirring of hunger, but it was quickly gone. Withdrawing his fingers he pecked her lips lightly.

"Thank you."

Charlotte smiled, kissing his nose as he moved to kneel over her, taking his cock in hand and giving it a few strokes, before positioning himself at her entrance. 

"Ready?"  
"Yes,"

He pushed forward, the head slipping into her, then inch after inch until his pelvis rested against hers. They moaned in unison, a hint of pain in Charlotte's voice, and Meier started to move at a leisurely pace. Charlotte's pain was gone as soon as it had arrived, Meier angling his hips slightly, hand between them to play with her clitoris. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Charlotte nibbled on his lower lip softly, tongue running over it to slip into his mouth.

He moaned into her mouth as he started to move faster, rolling his hips, grinding lightly against her. He slipped his left arm under her knee, raising it slightly as he increased speed again. Charlotte pulled away with a gasp of ecstasy.

"Ahh, Meier! More! Please!"

He pounded into her, feeling the coil of pleasure in his gut. Charlotte had never felt anything like this before, nothing like this pleasure. Was it always like this? Or was it simply because she was making love to Meier?

"My love, are you feeling it? Do you feel good?" He inquired breathlessly.  
"Yes, it feels so good!"

He kissed her again, feeling himself tipping over that edge, Charlotte following a moment after. They both cried out in pleasure, Meier stilling atop her as his orgasm crashed over him, his love squeezing him with her thighs as she climaxed.

Exhaling softly Meier sank down onto her, carefully, pressing kisses to her sweaty forehead. "My darling...oh Charlotte..."

Charlotte was panting as well, trying to catch her breath long enough to speak. "My love, that was...wow.."

Regaining his strength Meier pulled out of her cautiously, collapsing beside her on the bed to rest a bit. A comfortable silence filled the room as they recovered, Meier getting up to get a washcloth to clean Charlotte's thighs with. She hummed quietly as she watched his backside, a small flutter of desire in her belly, her husband stepping into the bathroom and soaking the cloth. He returned a minute later and set about cleaning her up.

"I love you, Meier."

He smiled tenderly, turning to toss the cloth into the laundry basket before drawing the canopy closed and sliding under the sheets with her. She snuggled into his side as the lights went out.

"I love you too."  
"When do you think we'll arrive at the City of the Night?"

He thought for a moment, trying to remember when the timer had said they'd arrive. "The timer said about eight years, I believe."  
"That's so long...whatever shall we do in the meantime?" she giggled.

Meier chuckled as well, turning to rest his forehead against hers. "I can think of a few things..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Smoothie the cat. When I pictured Tricia that's the first image that popped into my head. I do not own Smoothie the cat, but I do think she's very pretty. I make NO CLAIM TO THE PICTURE I FOUND IT ON GOOGLE.
> 
> I went here https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings to find the meanings of the flowers. 
> 
> They are:  
> Red Chrysanthemum: Love  
> White Chrysanthemum: Truth and Loyal Love  
> Gardenia: Joy  
> Bird of Paradise: Joyfulness  
> Purple Lilac: First Love  
> Sunflower: Adoration and dedication; dedicated love  
> White Carnation: Pure Love  
> Red Rose: Love


End file.
